As the Twist Turns Part 4: The Final Hour
As the Twist Turns Part 4: The Final Hour is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover Disneydude15 and Magic-is-cute. It is also the final part of the fan-made story arc, As the Twist Turns. Premise The heroes battle against Ricky as they try to find a way to convince him to reform. But, things are about to go bad to worse for Tony and friends. Plot Part One Narrator: Previously on the Pound Puppies Show, Cooler, Tony, and the rest of the rescue team were able to save their friends and family. Now, they are battling Ricky and Ricky alone. What you're about to see will change the lives of our heroes forever in today's episode of the Pound Puppies Show. (At the hideout, Tony and Cooler are battling Ricky alone. Tony is badly hurt. The other villains are gone.) Tony: Yes. It's all coming back to me. There I was. Fighting for my life against my own brother with Cooler. It seems that I have no choice but to fight back. (Everyone else watches, helpless to do anything.) Marcus: (Horrified) Soldier! Tony: Cooler and I are fine. Don't worry about us. (Ricky, still deranged, waves his knife around.) Ricky: Come on, fight me! Cooler: Ricky, put the knife down. This isn't worth it. Ricky: Oh, it's not worth it, huh? Tony was always the favorite child. Tony: No. You and I were treated equally. Ricky: Wrong! (Ricky lunges at Tony, but Tony gets out of the way and knocks the knife out of Ricky' s hand.) Ricky: So, that's how it's going to be, huh?! (Ricky pins Tony to the ground and mercilessly pummels him.) Ricky: Do you know how much I HATE you? LOTS! (TJ, Marcus, Tim Collie, Mr. Vanderfeller, Momo, and Cooler try to pull Ricky off.) TJ: Ricky! Stop! (Ricky was about to land another blow, but Tony kicks him and runs.) Ricky: You can't run from me! (TJ and Momo block Ricky.) TJ: Don't you hurt my little brother. Ricky: So, you're going to go ahead and protect the favorite brother, huh? TJ: It's not worth the frustration. Ricky: Get out of my way. Momo: No! Ricky: (Showing red eyes) Fine. I'm going to kill all of you. (Ricky starts to shake violently.) Ricky: Gah! My heart. Marcus: Soldier, just consider giving up your life of crime. We have to take you to the hospital. Ricky: (Screeching) HOSPITAL! I don't need to go to no hospital! (Ricky shakes even more violently.) Elaine: I'm going to call 911. Ricky: (In a demonic voice) GO AHEAD! Call the stupid paramedics! Nose Marie: Ricky, stop! You are going to kill yourself! Ricky: (While shaking like a maniac) I DON'T CARE! I was always shunned as a child! No one ever cared about me! You always cared for Tony! Tony: It's not my fault the fan girls thought you were an idiot. Ricky: (An deeper, demonic, and violent voice) IDIOT! I'M THE IDIOT?! (Ricky emits a loud, violent scream as everyone covers their ears. Just then, Ricky's eyes turn white and he collapses while clutching his heart. Colette checks his pulse.) Colette: Ricky... He's… Part Two Cooler: Is he...? Colette: I'm afraid so. Elaine: The ambulance is on its way. (Tony is speechless. The others turn to him as the paramedics arrive and carry Ricky off.) Cooler: Tony? Are you okay? Tony: (Voiceover) Before my eyes, I saw my brother die. My brother has lost his career, his heart, his sanity, his mind, and finally, his life to a demon within him called jealousy. (Tony has tears coming down from his eyes. Back at the Puppy Pound, as everyone is waiting for the results, TJ is on the phone with the doctor.) TJ: I see. Goodbye. (TJ hangs up.) Gordon: So? TJ: (Frowning) You were right. Ricky is dead. What was the cause, you might ask. High stress followed by a heart attack. (For a few seconds, no one says a word. Then, Tony starts to cry. He then sobs uncontrollably and curls up into a fetal position. Everyone else sees Tony crying and comfort him.) Catgut: We're sorry... Tony: (Sobbing) We could have saved him! It's my fault that I called Ricky an idiot. (Marcus enters.) Marcus: Tony, TJ, I just got a call from the hospital and I'm sorry to say but Joshua's not doing so good either. Tony and TJ: (Horrified) What?! Nose Marie: (Worried) What do you mean, Marcus? Marcus: They said the blood he received was contaminated. There was a computer error so they didn't know. Well, now he has pneumonia and he's getting too weak to fight the infection. Tony: No! Josh! (Tony rushes off.) Cooler: Wait for us! (At the hospital, the heroes visit Joshua, who is dying. All have tears rolling down from their faces.) Joshua: (Weakly) Oh. Hi, everybody. TJ: It's my fault for not coming with you, Joshua. Tony: Joshua, there's something I have to tell you. Ricky died of a heart attack. Joshua: He probably asked for it. I know he did. Likely due to his explosive anger. Cooler: We tried our best to convince him to give up his life of crime, but jealousy got the better of him. (Tony puts his hand on Joshua's head.) Tony: I know this is stupid of me to say this, but… I don't want you to die. I already lost one brother. I don't want to lose another. (Joshua puts his hand on Tony's.) Joshua: I'm sorry, Tony. I can't go on. I'm too weak. (Tony has tears rolling down from his eyes.) Tony: Josh… Joshua: Don't be upset. Remember that I'll be in heaven with mommy, daddy, and Millie. TJ, Tony, everybody… I… love… you… all… goodbye… forever. (Joshua closes his eyes. A smile is on his face. Tony bursts to tears and cries.) Tony: (Crying) NO! (Everyone else helplessly cries as well.) Tony: (Voiceover) Before I knew it, I lost my baby brother. Shortly after we left the hospital, we learned that the people responsible for giving Joshua the contaminated blood were arrested and sentenced to death. It was a bitter victory, but none of my friends were the vengeful type. (The following day, everyone attends Joshua's funeral.) Tony: (Voiceover) By the next morning, we held a funeral for Joshua. All of Joshua's friends and the last of our former fan girls were there to pay their respects. (Cooler, Nose Marie, Elaine, Marcus, Momo, Violet, TJ, May, Tim Collie, Sebastian, Nana, Dorothy, Mr. Vanderfeller, and Mrs. Vanderfeller comfort Tony.) Tony: (Voiceover) I had to be comforted by those who cared. (One week later, at the Puppy Pound…) TJ: Tony is quitting the Pound?! Cooler: Yes. I overheard him say "I can't go on like this forever. If Joshua and Ricky are gone, I'm going with them." That's all I've heard. TJ: You don't suppose Tony would… (TJ and Cooler get horrified looks on their faces.) Both: (Shocked) He wouldn't! TJ: Cooler, get the others. We have to find Tony! Part Three (At the forest, Tony sits alone.) Tony: (Voiceover) The following week, I ran away from the puppy pound. I could not get the deaths of Ricky and Joshua out of my mind. (Tony sighs sadly.) Tony: I wonder if I did the right thing. (Tony plays his guitar and starts playing. In another part of the forest, Cooler, TJ, and the others are looking for Tony.) TJ: Tony! Tony! (They hear Tony humming in the distance.) Cooler: It's Tony! Let's follow it. (Tony is then seen singing.) Tony: (Singing to "Can We Still Be Friends" by Todd Rundgren) We don't go "Ready, Aim, and Fire", but will we still be friends? Some things will never be the same, but will we still be friends? Through the day and the night, wonder if you'll see the light. Romance in a shape and size, love is the actual, real prize! We've been through a lot together, so will we still be friends? (TJ, Cooler, and his group enter.) Tony: (Singing) Although nothing lasts forever, but will we still be friends? All: (Singing) There is no doubt you're my friend, we'll be buddies to the very end. We can't be hatin' one another, 'cause we are friends like no other! (Tony looks at the others.) Tony: Oh, so you heard me singing. Cooler: We've been looking for you. TJ: We thought you were going to… Tony: Uh uh. I'm not that crazy. But still, I can't believe that I lost my brothers last week. I'm not sure if I want to go back to the Pound. Not after what happened. (Cooler, TJ, and Elaine comfort Tony.) Cooler: Tony, we understand your plight. Elaine: But, will running away from the pound make things better? (Tony shakes his head.) Tony: No. But, I still feel uneasy. I mean, how can I get over the fact that Ricky and Joshua are dead? Joshua is like the whole world to me. Why my little brother? Why couldn't it be me? (Cooler rubs Tony's back.) Cooler: Tony, please don't say things like that. Tony: (Shedding tears) What else can I say? Trivia This is one of the darkest fan-made episodes. This episode has a theme: coping with a loss. This marks the final appearances of Ricky and Joshua Rigs. This is the first fan-made episode to feature the death of a fan-made character. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring TJ